


Always

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request:Kylo and the readers brother are best friends, they’re a few years older then the reader. The reader has had a crush on him since they were kids. One day readers brother decideds to have a house party while their parents are away. Reader and Kylo make out and have sex during the party





	Always

You take a look at yourself in the mirror, your silhouette inside a tight pink dress. It’s short and has thin straps, your cleavage is exposed and you try to push the dress down.

“Fuck,” you curse under your breath. Now that you see yourself in it, you feel stupid for buying it. The reason why you did it has a name: Kylo.

Kylo and your brother, Daniel, have been friends since they were kids. So you’ve known him all your life. Being the youngest one, you used to follow them everywhere they go, only for them to tell you to leave, that they didn’t wanna play with little girls.

As you grew up, Daniel has been less mean to you, so is Kylo. But that doesn’t mean you’re friends. In fact, he barely speaks to you. When he comes to your house, he goes straight to Daniel’s room, murmuring a hello to you and nothing more.

And even if he acts that way, you can’t help to have a crush on him. A big crush. It’s like the cliche chick flick where the little sister falls in love with her brother’s best friend. Except this is real life, so there’s no drama because he doesn’t even look at you.

Your parents went away for the weekend to take some time for themselves and Daniel had the great idea of throwing a party at your house. And you didn’t even have to beg him to let you be in it, he agreed immediately and told you to not get too drunk because he’ll be busy with no time to take care of you.

You go downstairs and see there are already people in the living room. There’s even a DJ playing music on his laptop that it’s connected to several speakers.

“Wow,” you say when you arrive at Daniel’s side. “You really planned this, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I know. It’s awesome,” he says and then takes a look at you. “(Y/N), what are you wearing?”

“What? It’s a dress.”

“That thing it’s not even underwear!”

“Is Kylo coming?” You change the course of the conversation to something more interesting.

“Yeah, of course. He wouldn’t miss it.”

“Alright,” you try to appear calm and cool. “See you later.”

* * *

In the next hour, you see how your house gets fuller and fuller of people. Some of them arrive carrying six-packs of beer and other one’s bottles of vodka and tequila. For tonight, you choose tequila as your alcohol and you’re on your third drink when you see him.

Kylo appears at the door and looks around with a scold like he doesn’t wanna be here. He’s wearing a black shirt and black jeans, with some wasted converse.

You gulp down and push your dress down, hoping you look good. With shaking steps, you approach him, wishing this night will be different and you and he can spend it together.

“Kylo! Hi!” You have to scream because of the loud music.

He looks at you and his face doesn’t say anything. He has the same scold he came with and doesn’t seem surprised by your choice of clothes.

“Hi,” he finally speaks. “Where’s Daniel?”

Your heart beats in pain as you realize this night is not going to be different. Once again, you were having too many expectations about someone who doesn’t give a crap about you.

“Uh, I think I saw him in the living room with a chick.” You stare at him, hoping he would say something, anything, about your dress but he only nods and walks away.

With your heart shattered in pieces, you return to the kitchen, where the bottle of tequila seems friendly and tempting.

“Tonight, it’s you and me,” you slur, talking to the bottle.

“Nice date,” someone at your side says. You lift your gaze and find a blonde guy smiling at you. You know Daniel’s friends and you don’t recognize him, but there’s a lot of people in here.

“What can I say?” you shrug. “Mr. Tequila is the only guy who likes me.”

“That can’t be true,” he says. “I can assure you there’s at least one guy here who likes you and is standing right next to you.”

It takes you a moment to understand what he meant, your mind is clouded by the alcohol, but when you do you burst out into a laugh.

“Thanks!”

“I’m Liam.” He lifts his hand at you.

“(Y/N). Nice to meet you.” You can’t help but smile because you’re talking with a cute guy. He’s not Kylo, he seems sweet meanwhile Kylo irradiates danger. But you don’t wanna waste the night crying over a guy who apparently doesn’t even like you as a friend.  

As the night passes, you focus more on Liam and think less about Kylo. You have a drink and then another one and another one until you miss the count of how many did you have.

“Can I have your phone number?” Liam says next to your ear.

“Yeah, give me your phone. I’ll put it in.”

He passes his phone and you try to see the numbers, but the keyboard is moving by itself and you can’t distinguish them. You type what you think it’s your number and save it.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he says once you return him his phone.

“Okay,” you nod. “I’ll be around here.”

Just a few seconds pass when someone grabs your arm. You turn around, smiling, thinking it’s Liam but you’re surprised to see who really is.

“Kylo?”

“What the fuck are you doing?” He shakes you by your arm and you whine in pain.

“What?”

“What the fuck are you doing, I said?” He’s breathing fast, his chest goes up and down and he has a furious look on his face.

“What are you talking about? Let me go.”

But instead of doing what you told him, he drags you across the kitchen and makes you go to the basement, where your parents have the washing machine and the dryer.

“Let me go,” you twist your arm but it’s useless, he got you grabbed really good. “Kylo!”

“Do you think your brother would like you to flirt with some random dude?” he says and finally lets you go.

You lean back on the washing machine and cross your arms.

“Daniel doesn’t give a fuck about what I do. And you reek like alcohol.”

“And you don’t,” he spits back.  He leans with his arms on the dryer machine and tries to steady his breath.

“Are you okay?” you ask, a little worried about the way he’s behaving.

“What’s up with the slutty outfit?”

“Excuse me?” You can’t believe what you’re hearing, not even Daniel talks you this way.

“No one should see you like this.” He approaches you and corners you against the washing machine. You gasp, your mouth half-opened and you have to bend your neck to look at him.

“What? I don’t understand.” You don’t know why but you lower your tone of voice, just like he did.

“No one but me.”

Before you can react, you have his mouth on against yours, dragging you into a messy fiery kiss. You try to fight but he holds you in place by grabbing your jaw.

“What the fuck?” you manage to whisper.

“No one should see you like this,” he brushes his hand on your arm. “No one should touch you or even think about you the way I think.”

“W-what do you think about me?” you stutter.

But Kylo doesn’t answer, he just stares at you, like he’s thinking about something.

“Kylo, d-do you like me?” you dare to say. A question you never thought you’d say out loud.

“Always,” he answers. “I’ve always like you. You were always there, tempting me with your silly laugh and the way you move. But you’re the little sister of my best friend.”

“We can pretend we’re not.” Your hands are shaking as you hold his against your chest. “Tonight, on this basement, it’s just you and me.”

He leans to you and pulls you into another hot kiss. His tongue enters your mouth and his hands start to explore your body.

“You’re the most beautiful thing in this shitty world,” he pants as his mouth is relentless. He bends down a little to pick you up and sit you on the washing machine.

“You’re kidding, right?” you snort. There’s no way he can be serious. Not after so many years of ignoring you.

“Does this feel like a joke?” He rubs his crotch against yours and you gasp when you feel a hard bulge.

With his big manly hands, he fondles your breasts over your dress. He squeezes them, not caring if it hurts you.

But it doesn’t. The movement makes you buck your hips against his pelvis and you pass your hands behind his lower back, wanting to feel him closer.

“We’re doing this, aren’t we? We’re both drunk and I’m about to fuck you,” he tells you. He needs to say the sentence out loud to settle into reality. Because what he’s doing right now, it’s not even close to his wildest fantasies. Fucking you in the basement of your house, with your brother upstairs.

“I want you,” you whisper against his mouth. “I’ve always wanted you since we were kids.” You grab his beautiful face between your hands and smash your lips against his.

“Pretty girl,” he groans and slips his hand under your dress. “I’m gonna make you feel good.”

You invite him to explore you deeper by spreading your legs. He plunges his middle finger in your pussy and it makes a sucking noise, you’re completely soaked and needy for him.

“I jacked off so many times thinking about this,” he says as he pumps his finger in and out.

“M-me too,” you admit.

“You did?” He smirks and takes out his finger to suck it clean. “You’re so dirty, baby girl. Thinking about me like this.”

“Kylo…” you whine.

“Are you ready for my cock?”

“Mhm,” you nod.

“Of course you are. I felt you warm and wet, just like I like it.”

The basement is dark and the music from upstairs arrives at it in a deep echo. You watch Kylo as he pulls his jeans and boxers down, his hard cock jumping out.

“You got me leaking already,” he tells you and pumps his hand around his shaft, squeezing the head.

“I want it,” you say and bite your lip. Your pussy is throbbing in desire and you now more than ever you need to feel him.

“Come here,” he says. He grabs you by the waist and drags you to the edge of the washing machine. Since he’s tall, it’s the perfect high to reach you.

He gives you one more kiss before he sinks down in you. Both of you moan in satisfaction as he pushes until he’s completely inside of you.

“You have the tightest cunt I’ve ever had,” he huffs and tries not to come.

“Mmm, Kylo,” you moan and move your hips to the front. You feel like he just reached your womb and you’re full of him.

Your inner muscles squeeze his cock and he shuts his eyes and leans his forehead on your shoulder. He lets you be the one who moves, while he just stays there, enjoying your pussy.

“That’s it, fuck,” he moans. His breath is fast and his legs shake in pleasure like they’re gonna give up. “You’re the woman of my life.”

You don’t know why but his words make you burn in desire. Perhaps it’s because he referred to you as a woman and not as a girl or the little sister of his best friend.

As he feels the spams of your cunt around him, he lifts you from the washing machine, leaving you hanging off his body. Then, he lifts your hips and slams down on his cock, fucking you in a rough way.

“Kylo!” you scream, not even thinking that someone might hear you. Pleasure engulf you as you come.

With three more thrusts, Kylo makes you stay still and comes deep inside of you. You have your eyes closed but hearing his groans, you can imagine his face.

“Careful,” he tells you when he puts you back on the washing machine.

“Are you going to tell Daniel about this?”

“Very funny,” he scoffs. “But…” he brushes the tip of his fingers on your thigh. “We can repeat this if you want to.”

You’re about to give him your answer where the door opens and a ray of light enters. At the door, it’s your brother and he says:

“What are you doing here?”

“I was telling (Y/N) to be careful with the guys of the party. You never know.” Kylo shrugs and walks to the stairs.

“Thanks, man,” Daniel says. “And you,” he looks at you. “Put your dress down.”

You can’t help to smirk as you say:

“Yes, Daniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/badbadman


End file.
